


Le vol d'ange

by dutifularry



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: BoyxBoy, Fanfiction, Gay, M/M, larry - Freeform, stylinson
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-10
Updated: 2017-02-10
Packaged: 2018-09-23 07:41:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 453
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9646730
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dutifularry/pseuds/dutifularry
Summary: Où Louis Tomlinson, un garçon de 22 ans, barman dans un club et petit copain de Kevin n'est pas libre de faire ce qu'il souhaite. Kevin a une emprise folle sur sa vie alors que Louis essaie tant bien que mal de se débarrasser de lui, il rencontre par hasard Harry Styles sur son vol Doncaster - LA.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Premier travail en ligne sur ce site. J'espère que l'histoire plaira.  
> Vous pouvez retrouver cette histoire sur wattpad.  
> Je n'ai pas beaucoup d'expérience, ce qui peut se refléter sur mon travail, soyez indulgent.  
> Bonne lecture, Chloé xx

Deux jours et je pourrais enfin réaliser un de mes rêves et aller à Los Angeles.  Dans deux jours, cela parait peu mais pour moi c'est énorme. Parce qu'entre temps, il pourrait m'arriver les pires bricoles qu'il existe. Et puis mon copain ne me facilite pas la tache à vrais dire. C'est le genre de gars qui est d'une jalousie excessive et donc, ne me laisse pas sortir ni établir des liens avec quelconques inconnus, que se soit homme ou femme. Puis je ne fais rien pour rétablir notre 'relation' non plus, par peur qu'il abuse -encore- de moi, physiquement ou verbalement. Ouais, notre relation est spéciale, vraiment spéciale. Mais il a été le seul à m'aider quand j'ai annoncé à mes parents que j'avais une attirance envers les hommes. Mes parents, les personnes que j'aimais le plus m'ont renier à cause d'une simple attirance sexuelle. A 16 ans ils m'ont mis dehors. Sans abri, sans argent, rien. Seulement mon instinct et ma tristesse à mes côtes. Depuis cette nuit là, Kevin m'a aidé à remonter la pente mais je risque de la redescendre bien vite. Malgré tout ce qu'il a pu me faire, je l'aime. C'est con à dire mais ouais, j'ai des putains de sentiments pour lui. Il a pu me faire les pires crasses du monde, il reste le numéro 1.

Ce soir je vais travailler et Kevin vient -toujours- avec moi par peur que je parte voir un autre. Quel imbécile parfois. Je lui prouve par toutes les raisons du monde qu'il n'a pas à s'inquiéter mais non, monsieur n'en fait qu'a sa tête. Des fois, ça craint vraiment l'amour. Je dis ça mais, à part lui, je n'ai eu personne. J'ai foncé tête baissé dans cette relation qui dure depuis maintenant 3 ans puisque je n'avais plus de repaires. Les seuls que j'avais m'ont rejeter d'une telle manière que je n'ai pas su me relever par la suite. Il m'a vraiment fallu du temps.

Mais bon, c'est la vie. Les différences ne plaisent pas à tout le monde et j'ai mis vraiment du temps à le comprendre. Malgré tout les rendez-vous que j'ai eu avec des dizaines de psychologues, cette règle -si on peut appeler ça comme ça- ne voulait pas rentrer dans mon crâne. Par peur de comprendre qu'avec mes parents, c'était vraiment fini. Malgré Lottie qui a voulu reprendre contact, je n'ai jamais eu de nouvelles de qui que se soit. Même mes tantes et tout le tralala, personne. Mes parents ont surement du expliquer à toute la famille Tomlinson que leur _ancien_ fils ne respectait pas les normes. Puis leur croyance envers Dieu n'a absolument rien arrangé à vrais dire. Peut-importe, leur choix est fait.


End file.
